Downhill
by XCrimsonAngelX
Summary: AsuKira: Athrun and Kira are going skiing. The problem? Athrun can't ski. XD
1. Downhill

**Downhill  
By: XCrimsonAngelX**

'v'v'v'v'v'v'

"Argh… I hate it when it snows." A blue haired male of about the age of 17 grumbled to the teen beside himself. The brunette merely grinned in response, not bothered by the other boy's rambling.

"You don't like the snow, Athrun, do you?" The violet-eyed male started, while gaining a mischievous glint in his eyes. The boy, known as Athrun, glared at his friend, who didn't flinch in the slightest way. "Well, I think it's the perfect time to go skiing!"

"No."

"Aww… But I didn't even ask yet!" The teenager whined like a little child who didn't get what they wanted.

"My answer remains the same, Kira." Athrun replied, non-chantly. Apparently, Kira didn't like what his friend was saying, and tackled him to a nearby snow pile.

"Please...?"

"Nope."

"Pretty please, Athrun-chan?"

"No… And don't call me Athrun chan; it's embarrassing."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"As good as that sounds, I'm not going." Athrun waved his hand, dismissively, adding a mumbled, "Though I'd rather have you instead…"

"…" A few minutes of silence rained upon the duo.

"Ple--"

"NO! THAT'S MY FINALY ANSWER!" Athrun burst out, but instantly regretted it. Those amethyst orbs were brimming with tears, along with Kira's infamous pout, full blast. "GOD DAMN IT!" You know I can't resist that face of yours! Grr… Fine, I'll go."

Kira's eyes immediately brightened up, but Athrun had already known that Kira had been acting. He jumped off Athrun and skipped down the sidewalk, but not before quickly leaning up, and giving a small smooch on Athrun's cheek. The emerald-eyed boy turned a brilliant shade of red.

Snapping out of his trance, Athrun smacked his forehead, "How do I get myself into these messes…?"

A few seconds later, he repeated this action, "And I don't even know how to ski!"

"DAMN IT!"

Ahead of Athrun, Kira covered his mouth with his hand and giggled, "Te-he."

'v'v'v'v'v'v'

_How do I get myself into these messes... ?_ Athrun whined mentally to himself for seemingly the millionth time. He glanced at his companion skipping a bit ahead of him. _But I couldn't possibly let Kira down. I mean, he was so happy when I said 'yes.' God, I sound like a girl accepting a marriage proposal!_

The azure haired male's face flushed at the thought of marriage with his best friend.

"Athrun, is anything wrong?" The forementioned teen broke Athrun's train of thought, nearly making him jump.

"Ack!" A tiny giggle escaped from the violet-eyed teen.

"He-he. What are you thinking about, Athrun? It's not like you to _ignore_ me..." Kira pouted, jutting his bottom lip out, slightly.

"Sorry, Kira." Athrun turned away, his face turning redder.

"Call me, '**Kira-chan**', please." Kira purred into Athrun's ear, causing the emerald-eyed male to shiver. Athrun swore to God that Kira knew about his feelings towards him, and enjoyed torturing him.

'v'v'v'v'v'v'

He he. Hope you all liked it. This fic is only about 3-4 chapters long, so keep your eye out for part two!


	2. Shopping

**Downhill  
****By: XCrimsonAngelX**

'v'v'v'v'v'

It was another snowy day for Athrun and Kira. Today, the duo would go shopping for some skiing supplies for Athrun, since he had none. While looking for a thick, winter jacket, the two bumped into Lacus and Cagalli, literally.

"Ow! Watch where you're going!" The blonde yelled, loudly. Kira grumbled under his breath something about rude, boisterous twin sisters.

"… Cagalli?" Athrun spoke for his best friend.

Cagalli blinked several times, and realized that the person she had bumped into, whilst daydreaming about unknown fantasies, was her brother, Kira. The emerald-eyed teen helped Kira to his feet, and Kira continued to mumble dark curses.

"You guys are actually shopping?" Cagalli exclaimed in disbelief.

"It's more like Kira's dragging me around, and me having to bear with the torture." Athrun muttered, glaring at the brown haired male standing beside him, which either Kira didn't notice or he chose not to.

"Honestly, Lacus, who the hell is the seme?" Cagalli whispered in the pink princess' ear. She smiled sweetly that suddenly became creepy.

"It could be possible that it's Kira," Was all she said.

"Hey! What are you talking about behind our backs?" Athrun demanded. Cagalli smirked, evilly.

"What's the status of your relationship?"

"Wh-What?" Athrun stuttered and blushed profusely. "We're just best friends!"

"If I may clarify, what Cagalli means is… who's the seme?" Lacus repeated slowly, as if mocking the navy haired adolescence.

"GAH!" Athrun fell down, attracting many of the nearby shopper's attention. Kira did his trademark giggle (the one with his hand covering his mouth and him saying, "Te-he."). You could tell both Lacus and Cagalli were struggling to hold back their laughter as well. Honestly, it was hilarious to tease Athrun. He'd have the weirdest reactions. Unfortunately for Athrun, this was a pastime, hobby, whatever you'd like to call it, for Cagalli, Lacus and especially Kira.

"We'll have to get back to you on that." Kira smiled, with a mischievous glint in his amethyst eyes.

"You mean to tell me," Cagalli started, "That you two haven't even 'done it' yet!" while using her hands to emphasize the "done it" part of her sentence.

"Wha…?" Athrun was completely lost and confused, and the look on his face was priceless. A flash and a click was heard and seen as Cagalli took a picture of Athrun's expression.

"A Kodak moment!" Cagalli laughed. Kira jumped on Cagalli's back and exclaimed, "Let me see!"

The two of them were practically rolling on the floor laughing. Lacus held out her hand to Athrun, "Don't worry about them. You know they just love to tease you."

_Then again, so do I…_ Lacus added mentally in her head. Suddenly, to Athrun at least, she giggled. Athrun sweatdropped. How did he get into these messes? Or, in this case, friends?

"What freaks." A nearby shopper muttered.

'v'v'v'v'v'

My, my, what could possibly happen next to poor Athrun-chan? Simply more torture, I suppose. Why? Because I'm ebil like that. XP insert awesome ebil laugh Stay tuned for the next chapter? Of course!

Apologies for the short chapter and the long wait, by the way. I've been utmost obsessed with this new game I got.

Thanks to all my reviewers, not so many, but it'll do. T.T


End file.
